The invention relates to a reciprocating piston engine with a swivel disk whose inclination with respect to the engine shaft is adjustable and is driven by said engine shaft, in that it is connected in articulated manner both to a sliding body axially guided on the engine shaft and to a driver transmitting the drive force and spaced from the engine shaft, the pistons having in each case an articulated arrangement on which the swivel disk is in sliding engagement.